<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tis the Season To Get The Flu by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592619">Tis the Season To Get The Flu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, atsumu can actually cook!, flu season, happy endings, sakusa gets ill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come, and along with it, the flu season.</p><p>When Sakusa finds himself wanting to die in bed from the flu, he gets an unexpected guest who is surprisingly much more gentle and kind than he realised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu, SakuAtsu Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tis the Season To Get The Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its Day 6 of SakuAtsuWeek! Time sure flies by fast when you're having fun and I'm so sad that this week will be ending soon. Hopefully, we will still get a lot of SakuAtsu fics!!! Seeing them trickle in every day has been heaven!</p><p>Prompt is from both Tier 1 and Tier 2: Hurt/Comfort and "You better have your flu shot" by Sakusa.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa shivered in his coat as he made his way into the gym, trying his best not to curse the fact that his body felt like an icicle. Although he would rather walk the entire way to the gym than have to deal with crowded public transport and risk getting infected by who knew what.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he liked the fact that he wouldn’t be sweating as much in his poor choice of clothing of long sleeves all year round, he wasn’t a fan of the winter month considering it was the season where everyone seems to get the flu.</p><p> </p><p>And Sakusa hated nothing more than hearing the sounds of people sneezing, barely protected with their masks. Even better, those who have the flu and still chose not to wear masks because they didn’t want to be avoided like the plague and spray their germs all over passerby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Omi omi! What's with the long face?” Atsumu smirked as he popped into the locker room, Sakusa groaning at how he just lost the peace and quiet he had acquired for five minutes before the rest of his team came barrelling in. Atsumu looked way too awake for a six in the morning practice and he was only clad in the team jacket and track pants.</p><p> </p><p>Just before Atsumu could say anything else, he let out a sneeze as Sakusa withdrew about 20 metres away from him until he was backed up against the wall. Atsumu sheepishly apologised as he reached into his bag and pulled out a pack of tissues, wiping his nose as Sakusa tried his best not to squirm at the sound of nose blowing and the sight of snot dripping on Atsumu’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You better have had your flu shot,” Sakusa snarled as Atsumu winked, “I have, don’t worry. It's not like you’re going to get sick anyways considered you’re always in your protective gear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say that one more time and I will make sure you have something worse than the flu,” Sakusa growled as Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows, “Oho, and what are you going to do to me, kick my ass? Cuz I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa was about to let out a retort when the doors banged open and the rest of the team filed in, Bokuto and Hinata barrelling over to Atsumu to give him a group hug. Sakusa dashed out of the locker room as fast as he could to avoid getting swept into the hug by Bokuto, who had traces of Atsumu’s snot on his hands as he prayed he wouldn’t get sick.</p><p> </p><p>He would rather die than get sick because of an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Sakusa found himself in the bed, cursing Atsumu to the nine circles of hell as he tried to scratch away the itch in his throat. Sakusa had rarely gotten ill for years considering how much he took care of his hygiene and he had no idea why he had gotten ill from Atsumu to begin with. He made sure he had his flu jab for the year so why… why… why…</p><p> </p><p>Why did the gods need to make him suffer from this?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the doorbell being rung rang across the room, Sakusa contemplating on just ignoring it when the ringing turned into knocking. When that didn’t stir him from the bed, the person took to knocking <em>and </em>ringing at the same time and Sakusa swore he would dismantle his freaking doorbell to get some peace when he heard a familiar voice floating through his hazy mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi omi! Let me in! I got some medicine for ya!” Atsumu called as Sakusa cursed. He slowly got out from his bed, slipping his feet into soft fluffy slippers and walked out of the bedroom into the living room. He was glad his flat was small, with his bedroom in a separate room from the living room and the kitchen with a bathroom situated right near the door in case people wanted to come and visit him and he made them shower before entering. His hand fumbled on the doorknob, wincing at how cold it felt when the door opened and Atsumu nearly barrelled into his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo!” he smirked as Sakusa raked his eyes up and down his body. Atsumu was coated head to toe with snow and the fact that his cheeks were bright red, making Sakusa want to pinch them was not helping in him wanting to kick him right out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard from Meian-san that you got sick so I went to get some medicine, although I’m pretty sure you’ve got some but you never know. And Samu gave me a recipe for century egg porridge which is freaking good so I got the ingredients and all…”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya. Do you want to die or something, coming here to see me when I’m sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it ain’t that bad! Everyone gets the flu all the time! Besides… I kinda feel bad for sneezing the other day and potentially being the cause of you getting ill.. so.. sorry?” Atsumu murmured as Sakusa sighed. The way the man’s hair seemed to droop and his face already had signs of him going into an emo mode weren’t helping sway his heart as Sakusa opened the door slightly wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Shower before coming in. And don’t you dare trek snow into my house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger,” Atsumu chirped, a smile breaking on his face as he stepped into the house. Sakusa turned, looking for a pair of spare slippers Atsumu could use when he felt his headache getting worse and his hand slipped from the wall. His body nearly crashed into the floor when Atsumu caught him in his arms, a hand pressing on Sakusa’s forehead as he yelped, “Holy shit, you’re burning! When was the last time you ate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?! We had practice all day yesterday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it…” Sakusa tried to snarl when he felt himself being lifted into the air, Atsumu’s arms wrapping under his knees and back as he carried him bridal style into his room. Snow trailed in his wake as Sakusa tried not to think of the possible germs he was bringing in with him, his brain too muddled to come up with a snarky comment as Atsumu gently placed him on the bed, removing his slippers and wrapping the blanket around him. For a guy who didn’t even know how to clean up after himself (not that Sakusa had gone to his house since he knew it most probably was infested with cockroaches and mice), he was surprisingly good at taking care of others.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here and I will start making the porridge. Don’t mind if I set your kitchen on fire, Omi-kun. Although I promise I would pay you for repairs if that happens,” Atsumu winked as Sakusa tried to curse after his retreating back. He let his head fall back against the pillow, hearing the sounds of Atsumu cursing as he dropped pans and ingredients on the table and the floor and tried not to think of how he wished he just had someone to stay by his side at all times like this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kiyoomi, eat up. It’s your favourite,” his mother smiled as a young Sakusa lay in bed, coughing as he trembled in his pajamas. He hadn’t felt so ill in his life and his stomach was churning from the lack of food. He wanted to eat so badly but if he moved, his body ached too much and his head hurt when he tried to sit up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mummy will feed you. Be a good little boy and sit up a little,” she cooed as Sakusa slowly wiggled out of his blankets, his mother supporting his back as he leaned against the headboards of his bed. A pillow was gently pressed against his back to give him some support, his mother cooeing at how good he was as she picked up the small bowl of porridge on the bedside table, blowing at it to help cool it down before offering it to Sakusa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Say ahh,” she smiled as Sakusa complied, opening his mouth to let the taste of porridge with century eggs slide in. The taste hit his tongue in a wave of flavours and he slowly felt his strength coming back with each bite, his mother smiling all the while as she helped her son eat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good boy. Now, go and rest. Mummy will come to check on your before bedtime, alright?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She turned to leave when Sakusa’s hand reached out to tug her sleeve, his tiny hand barely able to cling on as he whispered, “Stay with me, mummy.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His mother looked at him sadly as she gently knelt down next to him, her lips pressing into the soft curls of his hair as she pressed her forehead against his, “Alright, Kiyoomi. Mummy will stay with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t go,” Sakusa whispered as he felt a weight shift on the side of his bed. His eyes slowly cracked open, his headache coming back in full blast as he tried to sit up. As he tried to lean against the headboard of his bed, his nose caught a whiff of a familiar smell wafting through the air, the sound of Atsumu humming as he padded into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Tada! I finally managed to make it without burning the house down!” Atsumu grinned as he moved to kneel next to the bed. In his hands was a tray with a large bowl of porridge on it, a smaller bowl with a spoon inside for Sakusa to eat from. Atsumu scooped some porridge into the smaller bowl, blowing onto it to cool it down as Sakusa vaguely remembered his mother doing that when he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>“I can eat it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Come on, Omi-kun! Let me do this once! I don’t want you to spill it all over yourself and burn yourself! We need you if we’re going to beat the Scweiden Adlers so no burning your hands,” Atsumu chided as he held the spoon in front of Sakusa’s mouth, the other boy sighing as he opened his mouth to grant access to the spoon. As soon as he swallowed, he slowly began to remember his mother being by his side the whole time as a child when he was sick, holding onto him as she rocked him to sleep. She would always feed him the same porridge and kiss him goodnight, his fever normally going down within two days before going back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?! Omi-kun! Is it that bad?!” Atsumu yelped as Sakusa felt a trickle of tears coming out from his eyes. He had been alone for so long, yearning for the touch or presence of someone in his life, but he hadn’t realise he needed to be sick to remember how it was like to be loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Its nothing,” he growled as Atsumu set down the bowl on the bedside table before reaching out to wipe away his tears, his hand cold against his burning face. His hand wiped the tears before moving to caress Sakusa’s face, the other boy wanting to lean into his touch as Atsumu bent forward to kiss him on the forehead, moving aside his black curls as Sakusa froze.</p><p> </p><p>No one had kissed him in years.</p><p> </p><p>“When you’re better, I will give ya a better kiss,” Atsumu said as he ruffled Sakusa’s hair, the other man too tired to complain about his hands being dirty as he sighed, “Well, you better don’t get sick before then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get sick that easily!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re an idiot so I guess you can’t get sick, to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>“So mean, Omi-kun!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!</p><p>All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>